Who Will Paint The Stars?
by PhoenixTears25
Summary: Just a small KaiTala while i'm stuck in depression...Kai's sick and Tala helps, will love blossom COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_They say happiness comes in many shapes and sizes._

_It comes in many different ways too._

_But do surprises normally come with love?

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**Midnight Sky

* * *

**

Tala's POV

It eats my up the way he doesn't speak.

Counting the amount of times Kai has spoken, I would have enough money to buy a coke and some chips.

They said it was shock; I have other opinions in mind.

Now a day's he'll just stare out the window, looking as everything passes by, it eats me from inside.

Spencer and Ian look after the abbey; they want to turn it into an orphanage, to put some light in the dreary place.

Bryan helps me with Kai.

He say's Kai talks in his sleep, sometimes he'll scream or cry, I worry about him, he's like my brother.

The Bladebreakers come here every year for a reunion, the last one Kai wasn't in the mood and locked himself in the bathroom, sometime I think he's scared of it all.

Sitting here, I can tell, he's frightened, he's asleep, and he's had a fever all night, sick as a dog.

Bryan enters the room, carrying two hot mugs of coffee, I see the steam rise.

Sitting down in the other chair he takes a sip, looking over Kai, I take a sip myself, suddenly Bryan speaks, "You need sleep Tala, I'll look after him"

I shake my head, Kai's like a brother too me, and I'll never leave his side…never!

Seeing as I wasn't going to budge Bryan settles down, "How's is fever been"

"It broke two hours ago, I'm still worried though, Kai doesn't get sick like this very often", I see his look and I add, "not like _this_"

He shakes his head and say's, "when was the last time he was sick like this, do you remember", I nod I do.

"It was when we were six, Boris gave him a new drug, he got terribly sick, he almost died, and then there was his appendix that was when he was seven"

Bryan nods, we all remember Kai's appendix episode.

The apartment door opens and we heard Spencer laughing and Ian laughing too, getting up I go to tell them to shut up.

"How is he", they ask

"Not too good, at least the fever broke", there's a silence and suddenly Bryan yells.

We run into the room and see him at Kai's chest, "He's not breathing right, we should get him to the hospital", and Ian rushes to call.

* * *

At the Hospital

I'm pacing up and down the waiting room, Bryan's got his head in his hands and Spencer and Ian are trying to stay calm, no luck there.

"You're going to run a hole in the floor if you don't stop", Bryan sounds irritated, but I carry on, I need to keep myself occupied.

"Tala, I'm warning you", he's angry now, but I still carry on, suddenly I feel as if a bulldozer ran over me.

I'm against the wall with Bryan facing me, Spencer's trying to say something, "Hey guy's calm down, and we're all worried about Kai, and we can't lose our heads now".

Sitting down again, we wait even longer, damn I can't keep still, when a doctor come up to us.

"Are you here for a Mr Kai Hiwatari", I nod and we stand.

"Your friend has a chest infection, but as he was draining the fluid from his chest we lost him in a coma".

Oh god no, this cant be happening, NO!

Sensing this doctor clears his throat and say's, "But you may see him, this way", and we follow him.

"One at a time pleases".

We stand at his door, "We should call the breakers or at least Mr Dickinson", Ian say's.

"Who'll go first", Bryan asks, they all look at me and I nod, opening the door, hearing the other's walk to the phone.

He's on life support.

There's a heart monitor, and a brain wave monitor, there's three drips, and a mask over his mouth, and his lips are slightly parted, his eyes closed.

I gulp and pull a chair closely to the bed, hold his hand and stare.

I don't know what to do, but they say if you talk to someone in a coma it encourages them to wake up, so here it goes.

"I'm worried Kai" I'm silent before saying more, "you never spoke of your troubles, and I wish you would. We all do, we're all worried, even, even Voltaire".

My grip is tighter on his hand, "I wish you could hear me, because Kai, because I don't know what life would be like without you".

With the Others

Bryan dialed the number, his hands shaky.

Putting the phone to his one ear he waits for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Max Tate speaking"

"Hi, um, can I speak to Ray"

Bryan heard voices and then Ray, "hello Ray here, who's this"

Bryan gulped and said, "Bryan, um…Ray, something's happened to Kai"

Bryan heard Ray suck in some air quickly, "Ray, Kai's in a – he's in a…uh Ray, Kai's in an f coma".

"What!"

"That's right, he was um sick and then we found out he had a chest infection and when draining the fluid he slipped, into a coma".

"I'm coming" and Ray hung up.

"Their coming to see him", he told them.

I'm out Kai's room and Bryan's in there, sitting in the hospital garden I look up.

I know Kai wont give up, I know he couldn't.

He's a fighter, I just wish, I could do something for him, something, that would open him up.

There's stars shine brightly, the moons full, no clouds are seen it's as clear as my thoughts, for someone special.

* * *

Well what do you all think?

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_The window's open so just jump through it_

_The glass is unbroken so just break it_

_The words are out so make it

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

**Down to Earth**

Normal POV

Tala woke to see him covered in a blanket, staring at Kai he felt sad.

Bryan was asleep as well, while Ian and Spencer were out, seeing a note on the bedside table he reads it:

_Tala or Bryan_

_Gone to fetch the breakers from airport, be back soon_

_Spencer and Ian_

Smiling he looks over Kai, nothing has changed, still fast asleep in his own world.

Tala hears Bryan yawn as he clicks his shoulder bones and knee bone like every morning.

"How is he, any better", Tala shakes his head, looking back at Kai with gentle eyes, _'oh Kai'_

"I'm starved, want to come with me to get something to eat", asked Bryan as he stretched, standing up.

Tala took a glance and smiling, _'nothings going to happen' _"sure" he said, walking to the door.

Bryan's POV

Tala's been acting a bit on the weird side.

I've got a feeling it has something to do with Kai though, those two are as close as, as well brothers, maybe even more.

Heading for the cafeteria, I see doctors rushing nurses running around, this place is busy, and I just hope Kai pulls through.

Getting some food we sit down on a far corner table, with only two seats, we eat for a while before Tala asks.

"Have you ever felt you have a duty to someone Bryan?"

I stare at him for a while, and sigh, why now was he getting so freaky why now!

"Well, it depends what that duty is, why?"

Tala looks at his food and speaks into it, "When Kai and I were small we promised never to leave each others side, like a pact, well, lately I've been feeling like I've been letting that pact down, you know what I mean".

I think about this for some time, I understand what's he's trying to tell me, and I know why he's been feeling that way; Kai's been closed, and well, harsh.

"I think I do Tala, and I have no advise to give you, do you feel something for Kai" I don't know where the last part came but it triggered a raw nerve.

He was blushing, he was trying to keep calm but I saw he was having a tough time doing that, "I don't know" he answered.

Dropping the subject we get back to eating.

Normal POV, with the breakers

Rushing into the hospital was the first thing they did when they arrived.

With Spencer and Ian at Ray's heels they sprinted across the floors, finding his room, "The doctor's said two at a time, they changed it from one last night" said Ian.

Stepping inside, Ray and went his own, the others couldn't face him just yet.

Ray gasped at the sight.

He looked as if he was in pain and in joy at the same time.

Ray felt weak at the knees, this couldn't be happening, not too Kai.

He sat down in the chair closest to the bed, held Kai's hand and gripped it firmly, not wanting to let go.

"Kai, I really don't know what to say, or do, you're the captain and you can't go like this, we still need you. Tyson needs you to tell him he's a fat pig, Max needs you to tell him to go a sugar diet, Kenny needs you for data research and I need you to tell me never to give up, even without Driger".

He paused for a bit and the carried on, "Bryan needs you to kick his head in, Ian and Spencer need you to tell them their stupid slobs, and Tala needs you for the orphanage, the children need you to open it, they need a home you've only just found"

"You're the glue and we're the paper, we may fall apart sometimes but, you'll always fine a way to stick us back together"

Tears ran down his face, he was so confused, his head fell into his hands as he let go of Kai's hand.

"I'm so confused Kai, help me please", he was now sobbing.

The door opened and Tala stood there, a tear ran down his cheek, _'I know how you feel Ray, you're not the only one feeling confused', _he thought as he heard Ray speak.

"Hi Ray", he said softly.

Ray looked up suddenly, "Hi", and they turned their attention to Kai.

With Bryan

Bryan looked at them through the window, knowing both we're feeling the same struggle over their heart and head.

His closed his fist, and struggled himself for the feelings he had for Ray.

The guy was everything he wanted.

'_You have _great_ friends Kai, don't leave them just yet, they still need you'.

* * *

_

You said you would always be there

To tell me it will be ok when it never ends

To hold me when I'm scared

You wished my dreams to be true

You gave up your time to be with me

You helped me through hardships

While I woke and found you gone

You are always with me

When life is thorny,

You become a petal to rest my head on

You were always at my side

Telling me it was all a dream,

When in reality

It was all so mean

You are always with me,

Through snow or rain

You are my brother

My friend

My lover

* * *

This is an extremely odd story I've got so let's wait and see what happens next.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

If you make a mistake, don't leave it…

If you tell someone a lie, don't leave it…

If you create a problem, don't leave it…

…fix it

* * *

Chapter 3

Never Leave

Kai POV

The odd thing with life is that it seems to never end.

I used to tell myself never to give up but…it's becoming to hard now, to give up is so easy, but to stay and never give in is tricky.

Tala once asked me who I was; he was in one of those moods again.

In answer, I shrugged.

And I finally know why, because I don't know, who I really am.

I remember as a child being told I was Kai Hiwatari…am I?

I found that never speaking solves and begins many problems.

But…I don't like problems that concern me.

Hearing Tala and Ray speak, it made me jump, I remember each and every word, "I'm worried Kai, you never spoke of your troubles, and I wish you would. We all do, we're all worried, even, even Voltaire, I wish you could hear me, because Kai, because I don't know what life would be like without you".

But I could Tala I could, I heard everything, I just didn't know how to tell you, and Ray I wanted so badly to tell you how I felt.

"Kai, I really don't know what to say, or do, you're the captain and you can't go like this, we still need you. Tyson needs you to tell him he's a fat pig, Max needs you to tell him to go a sugar diet, Kenny needs you for data research and I need you to tell me never to give up, even without Driger, Bryan needs you to kick his head in, Ian and Spencer need you to tell them their stupid slobs, and Tala needs you for the orphanage, the children need you to open it, they need a home you've only just found. You're the glue and we're the paper, we may fall apart sometimes but, you'll always fine a way to stick us back together".

It was one of the best things I had heard, and the amazing part was, it was true.

So, I will fight because, because that's what Kai does, he fights.

Normal POV, with the guy's

"I don't know what to do", said Tala.

It had been silent for the past twenty minutes and someone needed to speak.

"Why, what do you have to do", asked Ray.

The other was out, getting some sunshine and food, so only Tala, Bryan and Ray were there.

"The orphanage, I don't know whether to open it or not, its ready, I just need…" Tala's voice trailed off.

"We need to ask Kai, to inspect it and anyway, it was his idea", explained Bryan, looking at Ray with intense eyes.

Ray looked at his hands, "Kai's full of surprises lately, I got an email from him a few weeks ago telling me about it, and he said it was one of the best things he'd ever done"

Tala smiled, "yes, Kai's become different, but…he's still silent about his past".

Bryan nodded, his look leaving ray and falling onto Tala, "You worry about him Tala, it's obvious you have feelings fro him", he said in Russian.

Tala glared at him and said back in their home language, "It's nothing like that"

Bryan nodded and Ray didn't seem to notice Tala blushing.

Suddenly Tala stood up and announced, "I'm going fro a walk, see you guy's later", and so he left Bryan and Ray alone.

Ray looked uncomfortable, being alone with Bryan, "it's cold, I think Kai's room warmer", said Bryan and they walked there.

Sitting down, warming up Bryan looked at Ray and said, "Um, Ray there's something I need to tell you".

Ray looked up at him, "You may freak out or something but just listen to what I have to say".

Ray nodded and Bryan carried on, "Ray I think, I think I may like you", "Most people do Bryan", said Ray.

"No, I mean, really, really like you", and Bryan in a flash found his lips in on Ray's, at first Ray was shocked and his body had become stiff.

But then, he got over it and welcomed Bryan's tongue to explore his mouth, Ray was entranced.

Breaking off for air they looked at each other and smiled, "I think the feeling mutual Bryan" he whispered.

A few minutes later, Ray and Bryan talked when Bryan said, "I think Tala may have a crush on Kai".

Ray stared at him in disbelief, "and Kai"

Bryan shrugged, "Kai doesn't speak that much, but Tala never gives up on him"

Ray looked at Kai before a smirk formed on his lips, "What are you thinking about Ray".

"You know what, I think your right" he asked

Bryan nodded and the two set out on finding some food.

* * *

You left me standing

At a bottomless cliff

You told me to jump

To follow you to freedom

You left me hanging

You left me alone

You told me to fly

To follow you away

To wish my dreams away

You made me what I am

But changed me to what I was

You left me hanging in the clouds

But you came and freed me from the past

And brought me to the future

Were life is simple and love is great

There…

You didn't leave me…

Hanging

* * *

**Shadow Samurai of the Darkness: **Thanx for being the first to review, yes there is the sequel which I just posted so you'd better take a good look at that, I think I wrote the poem, I don't remember, I actually wrote this fic ages ago but never had the courage to submit it because its so short but I have now because well, because I'm so damn bored at the moment.

**And a big thanx to these people:**

**ShadedRogue, **catseyes77**, fireanice, **Syaoran-Lover


	4. Chapter 4

No one said it was difficult,

To believe in me

No one said it was hard,

To complete me

But it is, and there's nothing I can do about it

* * *

Chapter 4

Finally Home

* * *

Tala's POV

I sat there.

That was all I could do, with Kai in my hands that was all I could do

I wasn't an angel, I wasn't a magician but there are times when you wished you were

I held my hand tightly around his limp fingers.

I wiped a bang out of his face and stared at him.

I was o the edge of crying, I wished for him to wake so badly, please Kai.

"Kai, I feel so lost and alone, I need you Kai, I really need you, your not a brother, your more, you're my big brother, my shiny knight in amour, please Kai, I love you".

My head was now on the bed, I was crying, "'Please Kai, wake up"

When I heard it, "Tala"

I looked up; his eyes were open, the crimson shown brightly, the mask was half way off.

I wiped a tear from my eyes, "do you really", he asked.

I nodded, "I love you so much Kai", my grip was so tight, he smiled and said, "I do too Tala, so do I"

Picking up his free hand and moving the mask off, I lead closer and my lips gently touched his.

Parting Kai was smiling broadly, "Should I call the others" I ask softly, he shakes his head, "Not just yet", and we kiss again.

Three weeks later

"Well, it's time to open it then", said Tala as he held Kai's hand.

They all stood at the gates of the abbey, "What are you going to call it", asked Ray.

Kai stared at it and then at Tala and then at the kids, "Home" he whispered.

Saying this Tala yelled with joy and the breakers and Demolition boy's jumped around like crazy.

The children ran inside, all like a herd, running down corridors, into each room.

A small boy came up to Kai, he was around seven and said, "is it really home", Kai looked at the boy, ruffled his hair and said, "Yes, it is finally home", picking the boy up he carried him into his new home.

* * *

**Shadow Samurai of the Darkness: **still bored as hell. It's raining here too, great more water, well we actually need it, and we've got like a serious water problem, anyway, glad the shortness was help, I cant go on the internet because of the dumb phone bill (curses phone) I don't even like the phone. Good luck revising!

**Suzaku, **ShadedRogue, **catseyes77**


	5. Chapter 5

The End is never really the end

It is the beginning of the end

For the end, is always perfect in everyway

* * *

Epilogue

Never the End

* * *

Normal POV

Children laughed and played.

It made Kai feel warm inside.

Kai watched them; Tala came there every day, after work.

There were ten girls and fifteen boy's, from the age between six and thirteen.

Kai looked out the window and saw them having a snowball fight.

Heading outside for his jacket, he saw Tala, waiting with a snowball in hand.

Hitting him Kai dived for Tala.

The children laughed and hit each other, it was war out there.

When a kid hit Kai, Kai hit him, the kid was nicknamed Rocky, but his name was James and everyone loved him.

Kai and Tala set war against the children, but they were out numbered.

The game slowed down and Kai and Tala were sitting watching them.

"Don't pull her hair Fiona", Kai yelled at two girls, they waved and ran off.

Kai knew every child's name and age; sometimes Tala wondered whether Kai felt as if he was a father to them.

Kai looked over at Tala, smiling and he said, "Tala, I think I know who I am".

Tala stared at him but let Kai carry on, "I think, no I know, I am Kai, and no one can stop me from being who I am, thank you".

Tala smiled and nodded, Kai checked his watch and took out a whistle from his jacket pocket, putting it to him mouth and blew.

A piercing sound came out, the children stopped.

Kai stood up and said in a commanding voice, "The last one in the diner hall cleans the dishes, get set…GO!"

And the children ran.

Tala stood with Kai, watching them get ready.

The Diner hall

Coming into the hall, the children were already eating, "Who came last", and Kai asked them.

Altogether they screamed, "You did!" and they laughed.

Kai shrugged, that was life…he lived with it.

* * *

(Cry's)

It can't be over!

Bye (waves at readers)

Told you it was short.

**Syaoran-Lover: **I think Kai has figures out his feelings.

**ShadedRogue: **sorry, this is the last one.

**Suzaku: **…………who cares?


End file.
